Yezel Murriculum
Born to a peasant Elven mother, Yezel is a powerful Sage, and is remembered as one of the few mortals to ever aid in the defeat of a God. http://thefracture.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yezel_Murriculum&action=edit&section=1 edit Biography Yezel was born to her Legony Murriculum in Mid-Western Nanacea, where the harsh nature of poverty made life in the freezing temperatures even more difficult. When she discovered her Magic abilities, however, she was given the opportunity to travel South and develop her skills. Her family had not the money to send them all there, so she had to be guided there, with only a single guide for company. She never again saw her mother, who was killed not long after. During her training, her powers were aknowledged to the point where her trainer decided that she should take the opportunity to develop her skills herself, allowing them to come naturally to her, which was apparently a widely acclaimed for of Magic training. She managed to survive a few months by herself in the wilderness, and indeed returned to her master stronger. After word of her capabilities spread, she was assigned to travel up North to help guide someone with the Diamond Gauntlet to its place of usage, despite her age (13 at the time). While sailing North, however, she and her guides were attacked by a troop of Unghae warriors, who had gained attention that she was to help deliver the Diamond Gauntlet, which the attackers wanted for their own uses. Yezel survived, but was struck hard at one point by a hammer-wielding warrior, and knocked unconsious. She floated across the ocean while unconsious, and incredibly, woke up not far from her originally designated port, where she would move to meet the bearer of the gauntlet. However, she had recieved amnesia from the encounter, forgetting her powers, and moved inland quite cluelessly. While she moved inland, she recalled the name of her mother, and assumed it to be her name. She eventually met a giel called Saebre, and a large family of Goblins, who had established a home in the shell of a Guarhii. After being exiled from the company of the Goblins when they discovered that she was a Sage, she and Saebre travelled West, soon meeting with a boy called Glen. It is revealed that it is Glen who was assigned to deliver the gauntlet, and together they finally deliver it to its destination, where Glen and Yezel are informed that they are, in fact, brother and sister, having been seperated at a young age. Yezel's true name is also revealed to her, although she decides to stay by the name "Legony". The next day, the group are attacked by the Unghae again, so they can use the full armour that the Diamond Gauntlet goes with, to enter the Uirmere caves, in which supposedly lies a sample of "Prosperous Elixir", with which they shall aid their "forsaken leader". They are fought off when the Goblins who earlier befriended Yezel and Saebre appear. She, Saebre and Glen decide to go with them. Not long afterwards, however, they are captured by more Unghae warriors. Yezel manages to get away, but becomes lost. She thankfully meets with a skilled warrior named Kallaghar, who dismisses her, but she follows. He eventually manages to evade her, leaving her by herself again. Thankfully, she finds a Spectre called Muraeu, who guides her back to the warrior, despite her initial frustration regarding his presence. This time, Kallaghar, strangely allows her to come with him, but it is soon revealed to be a trick, for her uses her as payment for information of the Unghae's (who is sided in a war against) intentions, from a group of Sages called the Twisted. They state that the Unghae have been searching for samples of the Elixir of Life to awaken Mursus, who they worship, and has been slumbering for several Mellenia, since his defeat during the First Apocalypse. As Kallaghar leaves, however, they dismiss this "knowledge" as nonsense, giving Kallaghar the information as part of their "deal", but under no regards giving him "correct" information (they never go back on deals, ironically, even if they do twist the terms a bit). Yezel decides to make a deal with them to try and get them to help her release Glen, Saebre, and the Goblins. The deals become hard to strike however, and she eventually resorts to making the bargain that should Mursus' existence ever be proven real, they would help her, and she would provide better service during her slavery to them, which they accept. Quickly realising that teh chances of the deal succeeding are greatly out of her favour, Yezel's priority becomes escape. She manages to eventually, with the help of Muraeu, and through using her newly found powers which were taught to her by the Twisted during her service. She finds Kallaghar again, and forces him to help her find and free Glen, Saebre and the Goblins. They succeed in doing so, but discover that apparently, enough Elixir of Life to awaken Mursus has been found, and is being delivered to him. Yezel goes with Glen and Kallaghar to the designated location, but find they are too late as Mursus rises out of the ground. Considering the fact that he has been dormant and unaware since the First Apocalypse, he has no idea that there was a treaty, and the land he was buried in - previously marked as under Ethereal rule - was no longer inhabited by his enemues, he moves to destroy all establishments he can. The Twisted then reappear, and as part of their bargain with Yezel, aid her in bringing down Mursus by taking the Elixir from his chest, killing the divinity. They survive a final attack from angered Unghae warriors afterwarsm with the help of an Unghae group who oppose the Auburge. The Twisted decide to release Yezel from their services, as they and kallaghar depart. Legony and Glen then move to reunite with the surviving Goblins and Saebre. They are given a massive galleon by the peaceful Unghae, as a reward for defeating Mursus, which Yezel entitles "The Diamond Gauntlet" http://thefracture.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yezel_Murriculum&action=edit&section=2 edit Personality Yezel's personality before her memory loss was that of an arrogant, but respectful young girl, which changed to an easily frightened, vulnerable girl afterwards. As time went by, she became more confident and her personality began becoming more like that of herself before her memory loss, perhaps less the arrogance Category:Characters